


drabble: mud

by zempasuchil



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aravis is taking a mud bath. Cor just doesn't get these civilized things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble: mud

**Author's Note:**

> for katakokk, who asked for Cor/Aravis with lots of mud.

"What's all this?" Cor asked.

"This is for my skin."

"Mud is good for your skin? You know, poor people have plenty of mud, and yet you had to come back to Tashbaan to pay to be covered in mud?"

"I don't expect you to understand the restorative properties it has, or the fact that this isn't just any mud from some pigsty -"

Cor groaned. "At least admit this is slightly ironic."

Aravis snorted.

"Are those...?"

"Yes. They moisturize."

She didn't see that he had crawled up behind her till he had taken the cucumber slice in his teeth and removed it from where it covered her eye.

"Are you eating that?" Cor just grinned as it dangled from between his teeth. "You are a barbarian, and no matter how many times I tell you you won't listen."

"I would kiss your cheek, but it's covered in mud."

Before Aravis could snipe back, he covered her mouth with his.

Upside-down kisses. What a barbarian.


End file.
